


Zhao Desires A Great Deal

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Creepy Zhao (Avatar), Except a few lines that aren’t, Gen, Like offscreen cannon, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sort of cannon relatable, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zhao and Ozai are evil bros, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: A look at Zhao over the years with his relationship with Ozai and Zuko (and a bit of Ursa), his desires to go up in the world, and what he’ll do to accomplish those desires.(Request from Luli)
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Zhao & Ozai, Zhao & Ursa, Zhao & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Zhao Desires A Great Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This frustrated me. Like I was fine then I couldn’t get it out right then fine then no. Annoying. But it’s out! Yay... sort of...
> 
> Um warnings for Zhao being a creep and few lines of his creepiness? Vague of stuff but still...

Zhao had a bit of a problem. Not that he saw it as a problem. It was a complication at best. Ursa was beautiful and Zhao wanted her, desired her. He deserved what he wanted. However, he couldn’t have her because Prince Ozai claimed her as his. Minor setback.

He worked his way up the navy so he could gain recognition and access to the royal family. It didn’t take much for him to become Lieutenant and then Captain or for Ozai to notice his devotion and ruthlessness. 

Once he was Captain, he was able to join more war meetings and therefore see more of Ursa. She was a beauty and seemed so gentle and sweet with her children. The thought of sweetness sickened Zhao. It would be her downfall.

The more meetings he attended, the more he saw how cruel Ozai was, how ruthless he could be. Sure, many of the generals were cruel when it came to war, but Ozai had the glint in his eyes that meant he would do whatever it took to rule. It made Zhao thrilled to see it in another person. The more sadistic Ozai appeared, the more Zhao wanted to be near Ozai. 

Ursa might have the looks but Ozai had the desire, the drive. Zhao knew he wanted both. 

It was around that time he noticed Zuko. Young, innocent Zuko. He had the looks of his mother and father. He took after his mother more so. But if there was a way he would be cruel like Ozai, Zhao would take him. To have a perfect mixture of the both. 

When Ozai became Firelord, Zhao worked harder and soon earned his Commander title. Ursa was no longer in the picture but she was weak. Too weak to keep Zhao’s attention. Too weak to stay with the Firelord. But Zuko? Zuko would be molded to Zhao’s desire.

When Zuko opened his mouth to protest the murder of an entire fleet, Zhao was disappointed. They were pawns. Pawns were sacrificed. Pawns were weak. And Zuko defended them. How disgusting.

Zhao hoped the Agni Kai would at least be enjoyable. He never expected to see Ozai burn his son. The cruelness of it made Zhao smile. The screams Zuko made sent a desire in Zhao he never felt before. Zhao wanted to hear those screams again. He wanted to make Zuko suffer. That was what he wanted in life.

After the Agni Kai, he had to find Ozai. A part of him wanted to see Zuko, see the mutilated flesh, hope to hear his cries again, but that would have to wait.

“Firelord, your performance today was spectacular.” Zhao bowed as he entered Ozai’s office. He waited until directed to sit at the table where a pot of tea was being set.

“My performance?” Ozai rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t much of a performance if the boy refuses to act.”

“You displayed your superiority against him. The boy is young and stubborn. He’ll learn in time.” Zhao said, taking the time to fill their cups with tea.

“That boy is still my son and a Prince. You should be respectful of that.” Ozai narrowed his eyes at Zhao. Zhao should have controlled his tongue but he was never one to hold back.

“I’m respectful of you My Lord because you deserve it. I am loyal to you. The boy may be a Prince, but he has not earned respect. He’s rash and foolish. The only good thing that has happened was hearing his screams.”

“I should have you arrested for treason.”

“If you didn’t believe the same, you wouldn’t have burned him.” Zhao raised an eyebrow at Ozai. Ozai had never been one to care for Zuko, that was well known. 

“You’ve taken an interest in my son.” Ozai sipped his tea, hesitating as if thinking about something. “I’m not sure if I should indulge this or not.”

“I won’t lie. He takes after your wife, who was beautiful. He lacks your drive, your cruelty. It’s a shame really. It would have put me off except hearing him scream woke something in me I didn’t know I had. I long to hear him suffer again.” Zhao said. He no longer cared if he hid his desires or not. Ozai was cruel like Zhao was. If Zhao was honest in his desire to hurt Zuko, perhaps that would win Ozai’s favor more so.

“It almost sounds as if you’re speaking of things that are outlawed Zhao. You should be careful.”

He shrugged. “If it causes pain and suffering of a weaker creature, does it matter?” That’s what Zuko was-weak. He might have the looks of his parents but he didn’t have the drive like his father. Too weak like his mother.

Ozai hummed and finished his tea. “Zuko is going to be banished and not allowed to return unless he has the Avatar.”

“He hasn’t been seen in almost a hundred years. It’s a fool’s errand.”

“Of course. The boy is stupid enough to not realize it. Since he’ll be out on the seas quite a bit, I have no doubt you’ll run into each other often. If you were a hindrance to him, I have no problem with that. Cause whatever trouble you want as long as you can get away with it. The last thing I need is to cover up a botched murder of a Prince.”

“It would be an honor.” Zhao bowed and left, barely able to contain his excitement.

~~~~

For over two years, Zhao caused whatever heartaches he could. He had Zuko’s ship in constant trouble for one reason or another. Most of the time it was repairs-Ozai was smart in giving Zuko an older model that would break down. Sometimes, Zhao would claim he needed to come on board to check in on things as a Commander. He saw how much Zuko hated every moment. How he would throw a fit when Iroh talked nice with Zhao. When Zhao was pleasant with Iroh but cold with Zuko. Iroh seemed oblivious to what was going on and always reminded his nephew to be nice.

The more interactions they had, the bolder Zhao grew in hurting Zuko. Never directly, of course. He would delay repairs, delay funds, and take a few crew members as desired. One time at port, Zhao managed to convince six crewmen to leave Zuko and three more ready to overthrow Zuko. Of course, they were Zuko’s crew and Zhao had no use for them nor any desire to keep them no matter what promises he made them. If they turned on Zuko, they could turn on anyone. Best to permanently dispose of them immediately.

There was one incident with tea Zhao tried to great success for him. Zuko didn’t realize what was happening and was so lost and confused afterwards. A few lies on how Ozai would hate to hear about what happened kept things quiet on Zuko’s end. Zhao had no problem informing Ozai what he accomplished throughout the years. When no one came after him and he had no instruction to stop, he had no problem continuing with his special tea. 

Still, no matter what Zhao did, Zuko never screamed. Never begged. Granted, sometimes silence was better. But Zhao wanted pain from Zuko and all he had was a teenager throwing a tantrum at best. Very disappointing.

~~~~

The winter before Zuko’s third year of banishment brought a surprise for everyone. The Avatar returned. Zhao realized if Zuko captured the Avatar and was able to return to Ozai, Zhao would never be able to hear Zuko scream. Not to mention, Zuko would be back at the Palace where no one wanted him. 

A quick letter back to Ozai informing him of the sudden development and a new order was issued for Zhao: prevent Zuko from capturing the Avatar at all costs.

Then the stupid Agni Kai happened and Zhao lost. Zhao lost! He wasn’t supposed to lose! The humiliation was worse than losing. Zuko wasn’t supposed to be a good bender and yet he beat Zhao. 

It wasn’t long before Ozai found out and called him back for a meeting. After being defeated by a bunch of girls, a twelve year old monk, and Zuko at Kyoshi, Zhao was not in a mood to see the Firelord. But he was loyal and would obey.

~~~~

“Firelord Ozai. It is a great pleasure to see you.” Zhao bowed in front of Ozai.

“Is it? I would think after losing an Agni Kai to a child you’d not want to show your face around.” Ozai snarled. 

“My apologies. I was not expecting how much he has improved over the years. It seems General Iroh has been teaching him.” Zhao said, still waiting for the approval to stand. Ozai must be furious with him if he kept him bowing this long.

“Are you implying my brother is a superior bender? That he is better than anyone else?” 

“Of course not. He is called the Dragon of the West for a reason though.” Zhao hesitated. If he left it at that it would imply Iroh was better. “He is no where near as powerful as you are My Lord.”

Ozai gestured for Zhao to stand finally. “I have let you get away with a lot these past two years. Most of which involves my son. I have burned the most incriminating evidence. Yet your recent behavior makes me think I should burn you.” Ozai lit his hands, ready to burn Zhao.

“One fight does not mean I have failed. It’s true, I was unprepared. I will not be in the future. I have an army at my disposal and will use it. I will capture the Avatar for you and bring your son back in chains for disobeying his banishment.”

“How do I know I can trust you? That you won’t fail me like Zuko failed me?”

“I have a plan. Involving a blockade. I have reliable information about where the Avatar will be.”

Ozai glared at Zhao, contemplating his decision. “Fine. Prove to me you aren’t a failure.”

Zhao bowed and left feeling angrier than before. The next time he saw Zuko, he was going to make him pay.

~~~~

The Fire Sages ruined Zhao’s conquest. One had to go traitor and support the Avatar instead of the Firelord. Due to everyone’s incompetence, the Avatar was able to slip in Roku’s temple and escape all while causing the volcano to explode. Then the stupid Prince had to escape. The only prisoners he had were the Fire Sages, one of whom was an actual traitor.

Unless, he could spin it in his favor. Perhaps he could.

Instead of sending the traitors back with another ship while he went directly after the Avatar, he brought them back personally to Ozai. He weaved his story of how they betrayed the Firelord and helped the Avatar. How the Avatar had Roku’s help in causing an eruption that made them all flee. That Zhao had the Avatar and banished Prince in chains until the Sages interrupted. It didn’t hurt that the only Fire Sage without a gag was the only one who actually betrayed the Firelord. 

Ozai had no problem agreeing they were all traitors and should be executed. While Zhao was still not free from blame, he wasn’t a failure in Ozai’s eyes. It was a step in the right direction.

~~~~

Zhao wanted the Yuu Yan archers for his own gain but knew at his current position he wouldn’t be able to. A nicely worded letter about the benefits of having the archers at his disposal and who he could capture if he was in a position to do so was sent to Ozai. Hopeful of the answer, he set out to Pohuai Stronghold. It wasn’t long that he had his answer in the form of a promotion to Admiral. Not much longer after that, he had the Avatar in his possession. Amazing what a promotion could do.

Then the stupid Blue Spirit had to ruin everything. Zhao wasn’t even able to capture him. So very disappointing. He did, however, take the soldiers and archers who guarded the Avatar and sent them back to Ozai with a letter saying they betrayed their country by letting the Avatar escape and allowing a masked criminal in their mists. It honestly didn’t matter if Zhao went with them or not. They all took a vow of silence and wouldn’t speak so he knew they wouldn’t lie. 

Ozai was not pleased with the turnout. Zhao had been promoted with the promise of capturing those problems yet all Zhao had was more traitors. Ozai even implied it was Zhao who found traitors because he himself was one. That he took out on his crew and a very strong cup of tea when he saw Zuko and Iroh next. They were both docked and it didn’t take much to make sure Zuko’s crew stayed asleep while Zhao worked out his frustrations. At least this time, Zhao had no problem if Zuko screamed-he encouraged it and he was not disappointed.

~~~~

Feeling happier, he continued his search and found his former teacher and now deserter. While the fight was disastrous, his crew was able to round up some of the deserters. 

A quick trip back to Ozai to show he had captured more than just traitors brought him a smile. Zhao also had no problem in mentioning how he was able to make Zuko scream. How he was able to make sure his crew slept through it all. 

Ozai did not seem as pleased as Zhao was. But he didn’t command Zhao to stop. 

It was then Zhao asked for what he really wanted. The position helped but only if he also had the okay from Ozai. The Avatar was going to the Northern Water Tribe which hadn’t been invaded in years. With enough resources, Zhao could invade. If Zhao could invade, he could stop waterbending forever. Ozai was pleased with this and sent his blessing. Zhao didn’t mention the spirits because he didn’t need to know. 

Zhao was also able to steal every crew member from Zuko which meant Zuko was no longer able to hunt the Avatar. Such a shame. Maybe if he begged, Zhao would take care of him.

In his attempt to persuade Iroh, he realized what he never noticed when he was in Zuko’s room prior. Zuko had dual swords. Zuko had been stationed near Pohuai. Zuko was also on the hunt for the Avatar and no doubt would go to extreme measures to make sure no one else captured him. Zuko was the Blue Spirit and a traitor to his nation.

Sending the message to Ozai that Zuko was a traitor was not surprising. Hearing Ozai’s message back that traitors should be executed was late. Zhao would have done that had he not a personal vendetta against the boy. Pirates blew his ship up. So sad. What a shame. Maybe next time Zhao would show Ozai’s letter in Zuko’s face before demanding his head. At least then Zuko would realize Ozai never cared for the boy.

It wasn’t until the Spirit Oasis Zhao realized Zuko was not dead. He didn’t have time to gloat and tell Zuko his father wanted him dead. Zhao’s glory of killing the moon spirit was ruined and after him. The stupid boy reached out his hand and Zhao knew it was better to die than take a cowards escape. 


End file.
